


【鸡壳】“出轨”

by howaboutlove



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 口嗨上头一小时产物，无大纲，看到都是缘分19/11/18
Relationships: Bae "bengi" Seong-ung/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【鸡壳】“出轨”

**Author's Note:**

> 口嗨上头一小时产物，无大纲，看到都是缘分  
> 19/11/18

裴性雄关上门的时候还是觉得在做梦。  
李相赫站在他身后不说话，只是默默地跟着他走进来，见他不动，就默默把手上的塑料袋放到桌上，转身去了洗手间。  
等哗啦啦的水声响起的时候裴性雄才像是惊醒了一样猛地一哆嗦，他这时候浑身冒汗，中央空调呼呼地吹带来一阵阵寒意让裴性雄站着都打哆嗦，李相赫国民般的知名度让他们不能出现在太大的酒店，即使对方退役五年，LOL也不是人尽皆知，但这事实在太悚然听闻以至于哪怕是成为社会新闻中的“裴某”和“李某”都会让他们和曾所在的俱乐部抹黑，更别提一旦这件事被上升到他们所同样热爱的游戏的高度。  
他们沉默地找了家路边的小宾馆，老板娘抠着耳朵把零钱甩到柜台上，上下不耐烦地打量了他和李相赫几眼，从鼻子里哼了一句别把房间弄得太乱，裴性雄头都低了下来，他匆匆忙忙接过钱和脏兮兮的房卡，把硬币放到口袋里的时候手抖得不小心掉在了地上，他回头看了一眼没去捡，倒是李相赫在他身后捡起了硬币，在狭窄的电梯里稳稳地把他放进了裴性雄的口袋，顺便抬头看了裴性雄一眼。  
这一眼把裴性雄看硬了，他僵硬着身体开门，刚一开门被扑面而来的宾馆里冰冷的消毒水气息一灌又一下清醒了，然而李相赫就站在他身后，他退后不了，也没办法回头了。

李相赫蹲在裴性雄面前，撩了撩头发，他刚洗过澡，柔软的额发和鬓角还带着一点点水汽，朦朦胧胧地笼罩着他，他撑着裴性雄的大腿，在人羞耻的眼神中缓缓把那个顶开浴巾的硬块吞了一个头下去。裴性雄是正常的亚洲尺寸，结婚前很少用过，结婚后也就是中规中矩地和妻子结合，跪在自己面前的李相赫像一个幻境，又像春梦，是哪怕裴性雄再出格的梦境中都不会出现的情景：干净的少年把额发努力地别在耳朵后，努力地想要扶着自己已经开始硬挺的鸡巴往嘴里送，睫毛颤抖着似乎要流出眼泪来。裴性雄羞耻地闭上眼睛，近乎窒息的快感让李相赫在把他吃进去的同时他差点以为自己立刻会射，然而他只是硬的更加厉害了，李相赫几乎吃不下他的东西，圆润的龟头已经顶到了他的喉头，他只眨了眨眼睛就落下泪来，掉在深红色的地毯上。  
裴性雄不敢动，他似乎已经认定了这是个梦境，可哪怕在梦里他都不敢也不想对他的爱人做些什么，只把呻吟压在喉咙里，手都不知道该往哪里放，虚虚地落在李相赫的肩头。他还不想失控，李相赫在他面前为他口交这件事让他心里眼里只有这个人：看他微红的肩头，红润的耳廓，干净的手指尖和艳红的唇，那里还在继续努力地吞吃他，虽然他的中单显然已经有些吃不下去了，只能无措地握着他吃不下去的部分，舌头颤巍巍地被压着也不敢动，努力收缩着牙齿，可爱又可怜得一塌糊涂。  
这几乎是他见过的李相赫最卑微的姿态——跪在他面前，努力地做这种和他完全不符的下流的事情，明明周身的气息还是干净得仿佛处子，却像是少了自己的鸡巴就活不了了一样得探着身吃他，几乎让他感到眩晕。  
普通人看到神明堕落多会变本加厉，然而裴性雄是神身边最亲近的大天使，他只有怜惜和恐惧。他和李相赫关系最亲密的时候都不曾做出这样出格的行为，这是他们真正意义上第一次“做爱”，但到底还有没有爱，只有当事人清楚。  
李相赫小心翼翼地控制自己的牙齿，撩起脸颊边的碎发换了个角度又吞了下去，裴性雄不合时宜地想起曾看过的黄片，女人给男人口交，无数次被男人撩起耳边的碎发。  
他们那时是“相爱”的吗？也曾有过哪怕一丝“心动”吗？裴性雄不知道，但若是他把此时的想法告诉任何一个普通男人女人对方可能都会嘲笑地告诉他那是为了让摄像机拍得更清楚，但裴性雄不知道，所以一向有些忧郁沉闷气质的男人也这么做着，红了耳朵。  
李相赫不知道他的Bengi哥在想什么，知道了大概也只会嗯一声，继续做自己的事情——吃裴性雄的鸡巴。不过与其说是“吃”不如说是挑逗。lol的唯一神大概觉得这样很好玩，不轻不重地舔舐着顶端，把那些慢慢从顶点渗出来的浊液舔掉。裴性雄刚开始没有注意，后来才发现对方几乎和小鸟喝水一样一点一点地啄，用舌尖舔，像是觉得很有意思。但他不敢说话，生怕打扰到对方，吵醒对方的梦——他现在坚信了不是他在做梦，而是李相赫在做梦，于是很卑鄙地选择不说话。  
李相赫倒不会觉得他“卑鄙”，但多半会嘲笑他勃起和射精的速度之快，男人的指尖从嘴里拉出银丝来的时候裴性雄才气喘吁吁地反应过来自己射了，他看着那点粉红的指尖在对方嘴里搅了搅，接着拉出长长的亮晶晶的银丝，很有趣的样子。裴性雄喘着气看他，李相赫在他眼下又搅了搅嘴里的东西，接着才像是反应过来了一样流出了点嫌弃的表情，裴性雄下意识要给他扯纸巾，结果露出那样的表情之后李相赫突然合上了嘴，喉头动了动，吞下去了。  
一时间房间里只剩下中央空调嗡嗡作响，像是有苍蝇在裴俊植脑子里飞，他说不出话，浑身僵硬着躺在床上，腰上的肥肉都僵硬着，看上去像是当代三十岁男性最普通的雕像，却只有那根鸡巴又硬了，李相赫也注意到了，他嗤笑了下，很明显，没藏着，伸手上去又握住那根根本不听使唤的东西的时候才凑上来叫他，于是原本黑白两色的房间里终于有了颜色。

“性雄哥。”

他刚刚也是这么叫他的，和十年前一模一样，不过那个时候是为了让他帮他叫外卖、拿快递、拎外设包，现在却是要坐在他身上和他做爱。  
很难想象哪件事情更让人惊讶，是李相赫要和他做爱了还是李相赫跪下来给他口交——重点是跪下来。裴性雄看着他一丝不苟地脱下衣服露出惨白的身体，不带一点人气，冰冷、没有颜色，像是冰雕，又像是神像，甚至低头不语的样子像是带了悲天悯人的神色，手上却百无聊赖地玩着、撸动着裴性雄那根越来越硬的鸡巴。  
“待会儿塞进去会疼吧？”他很仔细地观察，像是苦恼，却突然又像是馋嘴一样把顶端咬进去吸了一口发出呲溜的水声，裴性雄终于刺啦一声撕烂了床单，然而两个人根本都没注意，李相赫看起来有些苦恼又好奇，嘟囔好麻烦，下意识就把目光抛给他，像是以前撕不开的纸袋子、拎不动的箱子、觉得奇怪的策略，带着些无助、期待、和百分之一万的信任，像是相信无论李相赫做了什么，裴性雄都能解决。  
“你......你买润滑了吗？”裴性雄今晚第一次听到自己的声音，他被自己吓了一跳：喑哑的、低沉的、满是欲望和渴求，像是个贪婪的屠夫，对着蒸板上的肉，哗啦啦地修自己的刀，咬着牙，想肉的哪一块最好吃。  
“买了。”塑料袋哗啦作响，裴性雄看着李相赫修长的腰线晃花了眼，那些软软的可怜的白肉，就这样自己跳上了屠夫的蒸板，为屠夫削好了刀，这个时候乖乖地躺下，带着所有的信任、察觉不到的献祭和满腔的真诚温热，把刀乖乖地递到他手里，放在他温暖的一颤一颤的肚皮上说切吧，这儿最好吃。

哪一块都好吃。

当然裴性雄不是屠夫，他也没有失去理智，但当他控制不住把手掐紧那个浅浅的腰窝的时候他还是忍不住一口咬了下去，把李相赫从背后死死地咬住，恨不得从对方肩膀上撕下一块肉来，但其实只是浅浅地留下一个牙印，他终于做了主导的一方，伸手接过人人手上的润滑握住了对方前面其实也早就勃起的东西。  
李相赫在他耳边喘，低低的小小的，裴性雄低头吻他的时候觉得对方从来没有这么温顺过，像是在做梦一样。裴性雄原本以为即使和李相赫做爱，也一定会是对方从头到尾掌控一切，不让摸不让碰，像是骄傲的小孔雀，即使给路边普通的野花采了，也要保留全部的尊严。  
但真正做到的时候裴性雄才发现比他想象的更......难以招架。  
无论是顶得深了还是浅了，疼了还是舒服了，他都在喘，像猫叫，却不和你伸爪子，只露出最柔软的肚皮和肉垫，裴俊植简直怀疑这是对方的初夜——真正意义上的那种，这让他很难控制自己不想让对方舒服，也就更难控制轻重。  
他顶到前列腺的时候李相赫毫无征兆地被插射了，整个人射了之后一下往前倒在床上，刚射过的阴茎边射边蹭着床单，看上去更显得淫靡，他浑身发红，手臂颤巍巍的没力气，只知道喘，眼睛都是空的，像是坏掉了。  
想跑，直接被拉着大腿又操进去，头仰着喘都喘不上气，浑身都在抖，却挣不开，也不挣，又被拉着手腕一把操到G点的时候才虚弱地叫，迷迷糊糊几乎像是在求饶，是真的受不住了。

裴性雄几乎是又射了之后才终于恢复了些神智，他只要射过一次就很持久，算是个普通男性身上的优点，只是隐私，倒是李相赫第一次就开启地狱难度这下几乎是有进气没出气儿，看上去和好死了一回一样。  
“相赫......”裴性雄小心翼翼地拔出来，套子没买对，这个时候已经半脱了下来，在即将拔出去的时候突然被绞紧，于是只拔出去来人的那一根，满满当当的精液从避孕套里流出来，几乎像是被内射了之后从后穴里流出来一样让人面红耳赤。  
说不上狂喜抑或恐惧，射完之后总会有些空虚感，所谓贤者时间，裴性雄喘了好一会儿才意识到自己这个时候多像个拔吊无情的渣男，连忙去看身下彻底没了声息的人的情况，结果刚一俯下身去就一愣，才发现李相赫眼睛早闭上睡着了。  
一下更说不上什么感觉了，什么感慨都没了这个时候只觉得搞笑，然后居然是安心，还真他妈是那个自我得要死的李相赫干得出来的。但看到人脸上的薄红时却也压抑不住什么东西满满的，像是从终于凿开一条缝的洞穴里流了出来，倒了满地满心，几乎要溢出来，让人做些什么根本不是三十岁的中年男人该做的“理智”的事情——  
他偷偷吻了一下李相赫的唇角。  
没注意到那唇角是上扬的。


End file.
